Can we be more than just friends?
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are best friends and roommates, but what happens when strange and annoying feelings occur? M&M's DannyOC, LindsayOC mostly DL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guy's. I've had this fic in my head for a while, so before I forget it, I'm going to write it. Hope you all enjoy :D**

**Summary: **Danny and Lindsay are best friends, and roommates, but what happens when strange and annoying feelings occur?

**Pairings: **M&M's, DannyOC, LindsayOC (Mostly M&M's)

**Disclaimer: **I own everything! Yes!... No wait, that was just one of my daydreams. Damn it :0(

* * *

Lindsay Monroe. A sexy 29 year old, who feel's like she has a great life. She has a great family, a great job, great friends, especially her best friend, Danny Messer, but we'll get to him later. Yes. Lindsay thinks everything in her life is great. Well apart from her feet, which she thinks are too small, but apart from that, she was really happy.

Now. Danny Messer. A 30 years old man who lives with a girl, who he isn't dating or even sleeping with. This makes a lot of men think he's gay, but the 4 different women that he brings home in the week, tell a different story. Anyway, on with this story.

* * *

It was coming up on midnight, and Lindsay was watching a re-run of her favourite programme 'Scrubs'. She was feasting into a big bowl of toffee flavoured popcorn, a bag of chips and lot's of beer, But she knew how to handle her drink. She was beginning to feel a bit tired, but she wanted to wait up for her roommate, and best friend of 4 years, Danny Messer. Tonight, he was bringing home his new girlfriend. Lindsay wanted to meet her, not to show that she actually cared that Danny brought yet another woman home, but the fact that in the morning, when she left, she would begin to make a fool of him. She done it all the time, it was like a ritual.

Lindsay heard the key's in the door jingle, and then the door opened, to reveal a Danny with no new blonde girl with big boobs attached to his arm, but a Danny, with strawberry milkshake poured over his head. Lindsay winced when she saw him.

"Rough night?" she asked, while getting up to get him a towel.

"Oh yeah." He replied "Never hit on a girl that has a sumo wrestler as a boyfriend."

"I don't plan to hit on a girl Danny." She said, handing him the towel and a beer.

Danny opened the fridge in searching of something to eat.

"Maybe you should think about settling down." Said Lindsay

Danny closed the fridge door, with wide eyes.

"Ok, who are you, and what have you done with Lindsay?"

Lindsay gave him a playful slap upside the head.

"Ow." He said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm being serious Danny." She began "Maybe you should consider it."

He began to head for the bathroom.

"I'll settle down when you do." He said, then closed the door.

"Yeah!? Well don't expect that anytime soon." She yelled "I'm going to bed, i'll see ya in the morning."

"G'night." He yelled back, the sound of the shower running in the background.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, but remember, sometimes the first chapter can be a bit boring, so please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the fantastic reviews. I'm glad your liking the story :D

* * *

**

The next morning, Lindsay woke to the smell of pancakes. She stretched and got out of bed and walked through the halls to meet Danny, who was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Do you have to wear those when you're cooking?" asked Lindsay, taking a seat on the bar stool.

"What? Would you prefer if I wore nothing?" asked Danny with a mischievous grin.

"Eww, gross no." said Lindsay "Just, it's not the greatest sight to see first thing in the morning."

"I know." Said Danny "The greatest sight first thing in the morning is waking up next to me."

"As if!" said Lindsay, taking a pancake off of Danny's plate "You got a date tonight?" she said, taking a bite.

"Yeah, damn what's her name…?" said Danny, clicking his fingers trying to remember.

"Ashley?" said Lindsay

"No, that's tomorrow night."

"Megan?"

"No."

"Carrie?"

"Carrie!" he cried "That's it, Carrie…I think, or maybe it's Courtney, or Chloe." He said pondering "It begins with a 'C' anyway. So what about you. You got a date tonight?"

"Yeah, unlike you I can remember the name of my date. Joshua, and I'm brining him back here tonight.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" cried Danny "I'm bringing C-…her back here tonight. You go to Joshua's place."

"No! You go to what's her faces."

They both sat in silence. They were never going to settle on this.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" suggested Danny

"Yeah."

They both tightened their fists into balls and counted 1, 2,3. Fortunately for Lindsay, she won.

"Ha!" she said getting up and heading for her room "Have fun with your date tonight." She called back, then closed the door.

* * *

Lindsay's date had gone well and she was walking through the front door with Joshua, where she was greeted by her so called 'best friend'. She glared at him, anger evident in her eyes. 'He's not supposed to be here!' she screamed in her head.

"Hey Lind's." he said, turning back to the 'Knicks' game that he was watching.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"Uh…because I live here and pay half the rent." He was totally clueless.

"Danny, what happened? You were supposed to be on a date."

Danny's eye's went wide. His hand flew to his forehead.

"Crap! I forgot!" he cried.

He tried to jump over the back of the couch, but while doing this, his foot got caught and he more like fell over the back of the couch. He quickly got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Gimme some money." He said, holding his hand out to Lindsay.

"What! Why!?" she exclaimed

"Because I have like $6 and that's about enough for a slice and a six pack."

Lindsay sighed.

"Here. Here is my credit card. Now go, and don't come back until tomorrow."

She pushed him out the door and then locked it. She turned back to Joshua.

"Sorry about that." She said, with a smile

"Who was that?" asked Joshua.

"He's my roommate and my best friend."

"So you're not seeing him, just me." Asked Joshua, a little relieved.

"Of course I'm not seeing Danny. Yeah, he is totally hot, but I think he's gay." She lied. Hopefully tonight would go better for her than it would Danny.

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks fro all the reviews guy's. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay awoke the next morning lying next to Joshua who was drooling on her new pink bed sheets.

"Gross." she whisperd. "Josh."

He didn't move.

"Josh." she said a little louder, But still no answer.

"Joshua!!" she cried.

Joshua's eye's flew open and he fell out the bed. He looked up at Lindsay, who was standing with the sheets wrapped around her.

"I think you should go before Danny gets home." she said.

* * *

Joshua quickly got dressed and was being pushed to the door by Lindsay, who was still wearing the bed sheet's as a dress. She opened the door, just as Danny was walking in. He looked Lindsay up and down, then went to the kitchen, coming back out with a bottle of water.

"Thanks Josh, I had a great night. I'll see ya later." said Lindsay, trying to close the door, but Joshua held it opened with his foot.

"Wait. That's it? No phone number?" he asked a little confused

"Well see I believe that if it was ment to be then you won't need to exchange phone numbers, just ...leave it up to fate. Bye now."

With that she closed the door and sighed.

"I'm guessing he won't be over again any time soon." said Danny, who was sitting at the bar stool facing her.

"He was so boring. When I talked to him I could actually feel my brain turn to goo."

"Wait, hold on." said Danny "You actually talk to your dates?" he sounded surprised.

Lindsay smiled and sat in front of him.

"I just could not get rid of him." she said, rubbing her temples.

"You could have told him that you were sleeping with me." said Danny, with a grin on his face.

"As if!" exclaimed Lindsay "They only way that I would sleep with you is if you looked like Brad Pitt."

She got up and headed for her room.

"Aw, you changing? I like that look." said Danny

"Danny! You're my best friend." called Lindsay without turning round "Stop hitting on me."

Danny smiled even though she couldn't see it. Yeah they were best friends, but that didn't stop him from checking out her ass.

* * *

A little while later Lindsay came back out her room in a pair of jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. She found Danny sitting on the couch reading the paper. She sat down next to him."

"So," she began "How was your date last night?"

"It was fine." he said, putting down the paper.

"Did you figure her name out in the end?" asked Lindsay, with a hint of a smile.

"Yes, her name was...damn!"

"You forgot again!" cried Lindsay

"Hey, after I left her place I hooked up with another 2 girls." he smiled "They were from Italy. Twins, hot twins."

"Really. So what were their names?"

"...Damn!" Lindsay smiled, Danny was hopeless at remebering names.

"They only girl that you would remember after you slept with them would be me." she said with a smile.

"Is that an offer?" asked Danny with a smirk.

Lindsay didn't answer.

"I'm going to work." she said, getting up and putting on her coat.

"Ok, could you tell Mac, I'll be a little late?" asked Danny, before she left.

"Sure." she said "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I just want to catch the last part of the game from last night."

Lindsay rolled her eyes and left. Danny was really immature at times, but like she said to Joshua, he was hot.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad you're liking the story :D **

**

* * *

**

After a hard day's work at the lab and a drink in their favorite bar, Danny and Lindsay stumbled through their front door. They were a _little _drunk, and as they were walking in, Lindsay tripped over air, but was caught by Danny just before she hit the ground. They both just began to laugh, but stopped when they realized that Danny was still holding on to her, and their faces mere inches apart. He quickly let her go, causing her to land on the floor.

"Ow." she said getting up "You caught me to prevent me from falling."

Danny gave a sheepish smile

"Sorry."

Lindsay smiled back.

_'Oh my gosh! Was I really about to kiss Danny?' _she thought to herself _'I mean it wouldn't be bad, and it's not like I'll sleep with him. It would just be a kiss. One tiny little, slightly amazing kiss.'_

They both stood in their apartment, looking anywhere except each other. They were both beginning to sober up a bit.

"Did you see what just happened there?" asked Danny, trying to make things less awkward.

"Yeah...how weird was that?" said Lindsay, trying to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Just caught up in the moment." said Danny

"Yeah, you're right. Just caught up in the moment." she agreed.

They both stood as they were for a few minutes.

"Do you still feel the urge to kiss me?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah." he said, not that nervous.

"Oh thank goodness for that."

With that they walked up to each other and embraced in a passionate kiss, only pulling away for the need of air.

"Ok, now it's out of our system." said Lindsay, still with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah."

They stood like that for several more minutes.

"Wanna do it again?" asked Danny

"I thought you'd never ask."

Again they kissed, only this time, heading for Danny's room.

"Wait." said Danny "You said you'd only sleep with me if I looked like Brad Pitt."

"Hello, I'm drunk and stupid. A monkey would look like Brad Pitt to me."

They both smiled, closing the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

The next morning Lindsay woke up with a pounding headache. She saw that still lying next to her was Danny, who looked like he was in a coma. She sat up, pulling the covers up to her chest, memories for the previous night flooding back. For some reason she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She lay back down in bed just as Danny was waking up.

"Hmm, what time is it?" he asked, too tired get up and check himself.

"A little after 8." said Lindsay, resting her head on his chest. "We've to be at work by 11am."

"Great. Work on a Saturday." he said sarcastically.

Lindsay just smiled.

"Hey, what are we gonna do about last night?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, what do you wanna do. Do you want to go back to normal and pretend it never happened, or do you want to keep going and see what happens?"

Lindsay sat and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, lets keep going. Maybe this is the chance for both of us to finally settle down." she said with a smile

"Great, but if it doesn't work out, promise me we'll still be best friends and you won't move out."

"I promise. I couldn't leave, you can't even cook dinner let alone live by yourself. You'd need me to help."

He gave a smile and kissed her on the head.

"I do have one question though, " began Lindsay "When was the last time you cleaned your room? It's a pig-sty."

"And so the nagging begins." he said, receiving a playful slap from Lindsay.

* * *

**A/N: I agreed with my reviews, Danny and Lindsay had to hook up soon, but I'm warning you not everything will be happy for the new couple, anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think, thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been studying for my exams.**

**

* * *

**

At exactly 11am Lindsay and Danny walked into the lab, Lindsay going one way to meet up with Stella and Danny another to meet up with Flack. Lindsay entered the small lab that was occupied by Stella and sat down in front of her. She was looking over some evidence.

"What you got?" she asked

Stella looked up at her and smiled.

"You got lucky again last night, didn't you?" she asked, putting down what she was doing and sitting to face her "Who was it?"

"I'm not telling you." said Lindsay, sitting back, a smile playing at her lips.

"Oh my Gosh!" cried Stella "You slept with Danny? Why?"

"OK that's creepy, I didn't even tell you and you knew." said Lindsay

"It's a gift." said Stella with a smirk "But seriously, Danny? As in Danny Messer, your best friend? That Danny?"

"Stell, calm down, we both felt something and it just happened. I wouldn't regret it."

"You were drunk weren't you?" asked Stella, seeing right through her

"Yeah, a little."

They both began to giggle like teenagers.

* * *

Meanwhile in the break room, Danny and Flack were discussing their nights over a cup of coffee.

"Two?" asked Danny "You went on a date with two different girls at the same time and they didn't find out about each other?"

"Nope. I just kept going to the 'bathroom' or the 'bar'." replied Flack while taking a sip of his cooling coffee.

"So what happened at the end? Who did you go home with?"

"Neither. We didn't sleep together." Flack took a seat, quickly followed by Danny.

"Wait, wait, wait. No sex. It isn't a date without sex."

"Danny, please. You don't even have a date to have sex. You just do it then leave."

"I do not!" Flack gave him a humorous look as if he was saying 'Yeah, and last night I met the queen and then flew to the moon in a hot air balloon.'

"Ok, maybe I do...but I'm getting better. I think I could be in a serious relationship."

"Really?" asked Flack, beginning to pay attention "Are you feeling alright? Did you run into the glass window at the diner again?"

Danny glared at him, Flack just gave a chuckle.

"I'm feeling fine and yes...I did run into the glass window again, but that's not what happened."

Flack was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Lindsay and I hooked up last night." he said, finishing up his coffee and throwing the cup in the trash.

"No way! Is she hot, I bet she's hot."

Danny gave him yet another glare and began to head out the room.

"Danny! Danny I'm sorry, where are you goin'?" called Flack

"Work, Mac will kill me if he see's me slacking off." Danny said this a little lighter, so Flack knew he wasn't angry at his comment.

"Hawkes and I are goin to the diner at lunch, meet us there."

"Will do." and with that Danny tried to walk away, but ended up walking into the window.

"Damn, what do they clean these things with?" he asked while rubbing his head.

Flack gave a chuckle and walked out after him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy like that chapter. I had to add the window thing in because the other day I was watching Two and Half Men and I was in fits of laughter because Jake had a crush on this 16 year old, wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked into a window. It was either Allen or Charlie that said that he had done that twice today :D (He, he, he) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I'm sick AGAIN!! Ah well... more time off school ;D P.S thanks for the reviews ;D

* * *

**

After a quick lunch with Flack, Danny sat in his office with Lindsay. They were catching up on some paper work.

"So Messer," began Lindsay "You taking your girlfriend out for dinner tonight?"

"Don't know. Do you think that I'll get lucky if I do?" he asked with a smirk.

"You won't if you don't." said Lindsay, following his actions in smiling.

"Then I guess it's a date." He stood up and put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Lindsay with a confused expression.

"Going to tell her… speaking of my girlfriend, have you seen Angell anywhere?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Said Lindsay, rolling her eye's.

Danny took off his jacket and sat back down.

"So, Lind's, where do you wanna go tonight?" he asked, finally acting a little mature.

"I want to go out for dinner, then go to 'Wild Wild Wet' and after that I want to go to bed. How does that sound for you?" she had a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Can we skip dinner and the club?" he asked.

Again, all Lindsay could do was roll her eye's.

* * *

The day passed by slowly, much to Danny's disliking, but soon, he and Lindsay were finally seated at a restaurant, waiting for their dinner. Danny had just finished telling Lindsay about the 'Window incident', which caused her to laugh…a lot. Soon she finally calmed down. 

"Alright…serious talk now." She said "I was wondering if you could not tell people about us."

Danny's eye's went wide.

"S-sure." He stuttered out.

"Danny? Have you told anyone?" she asked

'_Only the world.'_ He thought

"No." he finally chocked out

"Good." Sighed Lindsay, taking a sip of her wine "Stella knows, but she sort of guessed. I just don't want to be known as Danny Messer's new piece of ass. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

He wasn't upset because he knew that he was the labs playboy. And of course he agreed with Lindsay. Yes she had, had her fare share of men, but she wasn't known as a slut, and he wasn't going to change that…hopefully.

* * *

The next day, Danny ran into the lab a little earlier than Lindsay. He was in search of Flack, who he soon found. 

"Flack!" he called

"Hey Messer. Have fun with the girlfriend?" he asked, noticing the hicky on his neck.

"Shut up, listen, who else did you tell about me and Lindsay?" he asked

"Mac." He replied

"That's all?" asked Danny

"Yep, but I think he told Adam."

"Ok, so Mac and Adam know."

"Who told Hammerback." Finished Flack

"Hammerback!" exclaimed Danny "Flack, the guy is real nice and all, but he has a mouth like a fountain! Everything just spills out!"

"Then your screwed." Said Flack with a smirk.

"No I wont be, all I have to do is not let anyone tell Lindsay they know." Said Danny

"Easier said than done."

* * *

Danny had spent most of the day keeping the news from Lindsay, and so far, no one had told her, but soon came the time for her to go see Sid about his findings on her vic. Unfortunately, Danny didn't know where she was. 

"Hey Stella." He asked "Have you seen Lindsay anywhere?"

"Yeah, Sid's got her results from the autopsy."

"Damn!"

With that Danny ran out of the small lab where he had found Stella and ran through the hallways. He an down stairs, two at a time, which turned out to be difficult. Fell about four times on his way and was soon nearing the morgue.

"So Lindsay." Began Sid "I hear that you and D-…"

But he couldn't finish, because in came Danny.

"Oh, hey Danny." Said Sid with a smile and a wave "I was just saying to Lindsay about the two of-…"

But again, he couldn't finish, because Danny ran to him and tackled him to the ground. He sat on top of him and covered his mouth.

"If you say anything, I will make sure it's you on that table." Said Danny under his breath.

"Danny!" cried Lindsay "What the hell are you doing!?"

Danny looked panicked. He didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Sorry. I thought you were Flack." He said, getting off of Sid "We're playing this super big game of Hide 'n' Seek."

"I…think…you've…winded…me." Said Sid, getting up with the help of Lindsay.

"Sorry about that. If anyone need's me, I'll be playing tag with Flack."

"I thought it was Hide 'n' Seek." Said Lindsay

"That's what I meant. Same difference Lindsay" He began to head out.

"Sorry Sid." Said Lindsay "Sometimes Danny doesn't act his age, but his shoe size."

"I'm a size 12!" he cried back

"Fine then, my shoe size!" cried Lindsay

Sid gave her a questioning look

"I'm a 4." She admitted "I know, my feet are freakishly small."

Sid just gave her a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked that chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. I'm glad you're enjoying the story…well I hope you're enjoying the story. Why not review and tell me. Thanks again ;D

* * *

**

It had been yet another long day at the lab. Lindsay had felt that Danny was following her most the time. He was acting really strange, and when he tackled Sid to the ground…that was just plain stupidity. He could have caused some serious damage.

Lindsay was in the locker room getting ready to leave, when the man that had been bothering her all day, Danny, walked in.

"Hey." He said, walking to his locker next to her

"Hi." She said "What was with you today. You were acting really weird."

"I acted the same as I do every day." He said, trying to hide the fact that he knew what she was talking about.

"Oh, ok, so tackling the coroner to the ground it a daily ritual for you?" she asked a little sarcastically.

"Ok, first, I didn't tackle him."

"You knocked him to the ground and sat on him!" she exclaimed, she had a hint of a smile.

"Ok, fine." He said "I have to tell you something."

"Ok." She closed her locker and turned to look at him "Shoot."

"Alright, the reason that I've been following you everywhere today is because…I kinda told a lot of guy's about us, and you said that you didn't want anyone to know, but I had already told them. So I followed you around to make sure that you didn't find out. I'm really sorry."

Lindsay crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's ok Danny."

His head snapped up at this.

"People had to find out sooner or later. Right? They just found out sooner rather than later. I'm not mad."

Danny sighed with relief. Lindsay was his best friend, and now his girlfriend, but she sure punched hard.

* * *

A few weeks later, Danny felt a lighter. He didn't have to worry now, if someone told Lindsay that they knew about the two of them. He sauntered into the break room, where he found Flack, Adam, Hawkes and a few more tech's.

"Hello men." He said cheerfully, getting himself a cup of coffee.

He turned to face them. They all had a smile on their faces.

"You guy's want to know about Lindsay, don't you?" he asked with a smirk

"Now that you mention it." Said Flack

They all took a seat. Danny was happy enough to talk about the situation now. He knew that Lindsay wouldn't get angry with him.

"Ok," he began "I never thought that I would have a girlfriend for more than a night."

"How long now is it?" asked Hawkes

"About 3 week's. At first, it was kinda weird I guess, but then when we first kissed, Oh my Gosh!"

They all smiled.

"You didn't answer my question Messer." Said Flack "A couple of weeks I asked you if she was hot. Is she?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" asked Danny "The answer is yes…to both things. Lindsay is really hot. She walks around in the morning with a T-shirt on that comes down to about her thighs, which by the way, must be seen more often, and when she reaches up to get something, well, let's just say her panties should be seen more often too."

All the men began to laugh, but Adam stopped, as did the others. Everyone pointed behind Danny. He turned round and saw Lindsay standing in the doorway looking really hurt. She gave him a look and ran off, leaving Danny to feel incredibly guilty.

* * *

**A/N: I know, kinda short, but please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews. You people are so kind, and also thank you everyone who are taking the time to read this fic, means a lot. I'm on a writing spree today. I've updated all my fic's. So please continue to R&R ;D

* * *

**

Lindsay burst through the front door of the apartment, hitting it off of the wall while opening it. She was mad. Very mad. She had asked Danny not to turn her into the labs slut, and what did he do? The complete opposite. Danny followed her in.

"Lind's I am so, so sorry." He said, trying hard to get her to forgive him.

"Just piss off and leave me alone." She said, walking into her bedroom.

She opened up her wardrobe and pulled out a duffle bag. With this, she pulled out some clothes and began to pile them into the bag without folding them.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny

"Packing." She simply said.

"I thought you said that you weren't going to move out." He said

"I'm not moving out…yet. I'm going to stay with Stella for a couple of day's, I just need to be careful in what I wear in the morning's." she said Sarcastically "Don't want to show my thighs or my panties off."

"Lindsay, I said I was sorry." He said, raising his voice slightly.

"You're supposed to be my best friend!" she cried, throwing a shoe at him, missing of course "I trusted you, and you acted like I was a prize that you had won!"

She threw another shoe at him, again missing.

"Why would you do that to me!?" she was crying now "Did you think it was funny? Did it make you feel grown up? _'Look at me! I'm Danny Messer and I have a girlfriend that's lasted more than a night!'_." She said impersonating him.

"Hey!" he said "Cut it out!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, pretending to care "Am I making fun of you? Does it hurt your feeling's? I'll make sure never to do it again."

She finished packing her bag, and zipped it up.

"I thought, out of everyone I know, you would never hurt me." She said through clenched teeth. She was still crying "But how stupid was I to believe that. I let you get close to me, and not just as a friend, and in return you humiliated me in front of my friends! Well I hope that you feel good about yourself, and I hope that it makes you feel like a 'big boy' because you had a 'hot' girlfriend, but you lost her…and your best friend."

With that, she took her bag and pushed passed him, walking out of the door, and out of his life.

* * *

Stella was making up the couch for Lindsay. Unfortunately she didn't have a spare bedroom, so hopefully the couch would be acceptable. After making up her friends bed, and ordering a pizza, the door bell rang. She went and answered it and when she did, what she saw made her feel sad. Lindsay, a duffle bag in hand and a tear stained face.

"Hey." She croaked out

Stella didn't say anything. All she did was pull her into a hug, where Lindsay broke down.

* * *

After getting settled in and having some pizza and beer with Stella, Lindsay got changed into her jammies, which consisted of a spaghetti strap top and a pair of pyjama bottom's.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" asked Stella

"Yeah. What happened was that I trusted him, and let him into my life as a boyfriend, and he let me down."

She had tears in her eye's.

"I don't know how I'm going to face everyone at work tomorrow." She continued "They all think that I'm a tramp, all because of him."

"Call Mac, ask him for some time off. You have plenty of vacation time left, use it."

"You're right." She picked up the phone and called the all to familiar number.

* * *

After speaking to Mac for a while, and explaining to him what was wrong, she hung up.

"Thank you Stella, for letting me stay here for a couple of day's."

"Listen, do you want to go back and live with Danny?" she asked

"No." said Lindsay

"Then why don't you just move in with me? We can get a bigger place, that way, you have somewhere to live, with someone who cares about you."

Lindsay smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd like that, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Replied Stella

"Mac has given me three weeks off, so when I'm not at work, if Danny asks about me, don't tell him anything."

"No problem. My lip's are sealed."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter, if you did, please R&R and tell me. Also, is you have any idea's that you think will make it better, feel free to share. Thanks :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the very kind reviews. You guy's rock! But I want to give a huge big thanks to _Skilletswhisper06_ you have given me an idea for the story, Thank you. I also read in your profile that you like to beta. You want to do it for me? Please tell me if you do ;D

* * *

**

Stella awoke the next morning to her alarm, feeling very tired. She and Lindsay had stayed up most of the night talking. Stella was trying to get all of Lindsay's feelings out of her. She was fighting back the urge to phone in sick, but thought 'best not'. She climbed out of bed and slowly trudged into the living room, where Lindsay was sound asleep o the couch. Blanket's pulled up to her chin. She didn't look to comfortable, but Stella was convinced that she would be back at Danny's soon.

Lindsay had no idea that Stella was playing her last night. Stella was hoping that with Lindsay living with her, she would soon realize that she missed living with Danny, and would forgive him and return to him. They were meant for each other. Everyone could see it. Even Flack saw it, and he didn't see the two together as much as everyone else. Simply because he was an officer, not a 'Lab Rat'.

* * *

Stella decided to put on a pot of coffee to try and wake her up. It was soon ready and she poured a cup for herself, but soon realized that one cup wouldn't wake her up enough.

"Ugh, to hell with it." She opened her cupboard and pulled out a straw. She put it in the pot and drank straight out of it, Leaving the cup on the counter. That would definitely wake her up.

She walked back into the living room, still sucking on the straw. She got a fright when she saw Lindsay sit up.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"A little after 8." Replied Stella

"It's not natural to be up this early when you're off." Muttered Lindsay, standing up "Oooh, is that coffee?" she asked, pointing to the pot Stella was still drinking from.

"Yep, there's a fresh cup on the counter."

* * *

Stella spent most of the day trying to run into Danny, but she never managed to. It was so annoying, because when you're trying to avoid someone, you never seem to manage it, but when you're looking for the, well, you might as well be looking for the invisible man.

She could no longer take it anymore, so she paged him. He soon came running through the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Me? I'm fine." She said, taking a seat and smiling.

"The why did you page me '911'?" he was kinda confused.

"No reason, so how's your day?" she asked in the sweetest voice.

"You tore me away from an autopsy to ask me how my day was."

"Seems that way." She said. She was acting like an air-head "Do you miss Lindsay?"

"Yeah, has she said anything about me?"

Then an idea came to Stella's head.

"Yeah, she say's that she misses you."

"Really!?" asked Danny "Does this mean that she wants to get back together?"

"I don't know, but she want's to meet you for dinner tonight."

* * *

"Lindsay, he really want's to meet you for dinner tonight." Said Stella to Lindsay that night.

"No Stell." Said Lindsay "I'm still mad at him."

Stella began to give her the puppy dog eye's.

"No, no Stella, don't even go there. I invented that look."

This just made her do it more. Lindsay groaned.

"Fine." She finally said "I'll go, but if I need to, I will kick him."

Stella walked to her room with a grin on her face. Her little plan was working, she just needed to bring out her secret weapon. Flack.

Stella and Lindsay walked down a hallway in Stella's building. It was on the bottom floor where almost nobody went to.

"Stella, why are we down here?" asked Lindsay. "Aren't we supposed to be at a restr-..."

But she was cut off by Stella pushing her into a supply closet.

"Stell?" came the muffled voice of Lindsay "Let me out!"

As this was happening, Flack and Danny were heading in her direction.

"Why are we down here?" asked Danny.

Flack and Stella just smiled and looked at each other, and without a second thought, they grabbed Danny and threw him into the closet with Lindsay, then locked the door.

"What the hell are you doin'!?" cried Danny

"Sort it out between the both of you, then we'll let you out." Said Stella.

She turned to Flack "Dinner?" she asked

"Sure."

With that, they both walked away, leaving the two in the closet. They would either make up, or she would kill him with the golf club that was in with them, along with all the other rubbish.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks ;D **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks guy's for the great reviews, and Thank you _skilletswhispers06_ for beta-ing this fic for me. Sorry I couldn't send this chapter to you, Your email address won't come up on screen. Sorry, anyway, I hope it's ok ;D

* * *

Lindsay fumbled around for a light switch. The closet was dark and the smell was probably unknown to man. She finally found it, turning the light on to see Danny staring at her.**

"Ugh." She said "Of all the people to be stuck in a closet with, it had to be you."

Danny ignored her comment and began to look round the rather large space. There were some golf clubs, a rolled up rug in the corner and a small shelve with cans of paint and varnish on it.

"Do you think you could break down the door?" asked Lindsay, still rather angry.

"Yeah, I could try."

Danny ran towards the door and slammed against it, but it didn't budge. He cleared his throat, and ran towards it again, still never budging. Lindsay sighed.

"You know you could help Monroe." He said, leaning against the door

"Hello" she said holding up her hands "Manicure, I don't think so."

Danny rolled his eye's and began to _try _and kick down the door. He did this for about five minutes, and got nowhere.

"Lind's, I don't think its coming down." He said, panting slightly.

Lindsay groaned. She hated closets, especially the ones that smelled like it had about 10 dead rats in it.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" she asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"How about, talk." Said Danny, following her actions "Straighten some stuff out between us."

"Fine." She didn't sound overly joy about this.

* * *

Flack and Stella sat in a small restaurant, laughing and joking around.

"I can't believe the fell for it." Said Stella, taking a bite of her meal.

Flack chuckled.

"I know. I wonder what they're doing right now.

"Probably killing each other." Replied Stella.

* * *

But they weren't killing each other. They weren't even arguing, al they were doing was sitting talking.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you." Said Danny "It wasn't fair and it was uncalled for. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you."

Lindsay didn't say anything, all she did was look at him, and he seemed to be genuinely sorry.

"I forgive you." She said. His head snapped up when she said this. "Yes, you were out of line, and yes you did embarrass me, but I probably over reacted, and I'm sorry for treating you like crap."

Danny gave a small smile.

"We did have fun though." He said

"Yeah it was fun, and not just the sex part." She said with a smile "Although that was good, really good."

Danny gave a light chuckle, surprised that their conversation was going well.

"Yeah, we were pretty good. Too bad it didn't work out though."

He stood up, leaving Lindsay sitting, thinking about what he said. She thought about everything he had said, and also everything they did when they were together. Those thoughts made her realise that the only way to make her happy, was the man standing in front of her.

"You want me to try this door again?" he asked

But Lindsay didn't answer. She stood up and touched Danny's arm gently, letting her fingers run down it. He turned and looked at what she was doing. She continued to run her fingers up and down his arm, inching closer to him. Danny looked at her, their eye's never looking away from each other.

"Lindsay?"

"Don't talk." She said, coming even closer to him.

He was confused. 20 minutes ago she was mad at him, but now she was standing, ready for kissing him. She reached up and touched his face.

"Lindsay, what are you doing?" he asked.

"This."

And without a second thought, she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. They pulled apart in the need of air.

"What was that for?" he asked, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"To tell you I'm sorry, to tell you I want to be with you, and I no longer care what you said or what people think of me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Danny, I'm sorry."

He just smiled and kissed her again. They both fell to the ground, never separating.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny and Lindsay lay side by side under the rug that was once in the corner of the closet.

"I must say." Said Danny, who had an arm wrapped round her "I've done it in really strange places before, but this has got to be in my top ten."

Lindsay just chuckled and hugged into him more. Her eye's were getting heavy, but she knew she couldn't fall asleep.

"Do we need to get up?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I really wish we didn't have to, but I don't think the janitor will be pleased if he comes in to find two people under a rug doing naughty things."

Lindsay gave another light chuckle. She looked around the closet, seeing their clothes discarded everywhere. They had made a big mess. The golf clubs were knocked over, and the small shelf lay on the floor surrounded by the cans of paint.

"Oh my gosh we've made a mess." She said "Do you think we'll be forced to clean it?"

"Lind's, after what we've just done in here, I think they'll move passed cleaning to burning it."

Lindsay smiled and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and rolled on top of her.

* * *

Flack and Stella were walking down the hall, both with a nervous look on their faces. They had no idea what they were going to say. They stopped out side the door and listened.

"I can't hear anything." Said Flack.

"Open the door."

He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out the key. He unlocked the door and opened it, startled when he saw Danny on top of Lindsay kissing her. Danny saw the door open and immediately pulled back.

"He guy's." he said with a sheepish smile.

The both stood dumbfounded.

"Do you mind shutting the door?" asked Lindsay "There's a draft."

Stella quickly shut the door. Danny looked down at Lindsay and the both started to laugh. The look on Flacks face was priceless.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think guy's? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. I also want to ask, has anyone read spoilers for the end of season 3 of CSI:NY! Will Danny and Lindsay stay together!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow guy's! thanks for all the reviews for that last chapter, I got 9! (I'm easily excited). Anyway please continue to R&R ;D

* * *

**

Flack and Stella sat on the floor out in the hall. They had their heads in their hands and were finding their feet very interesting.

"I need to go home and gouge my eye's out with spoon's" said Flack

"You should be feeling sorry for me." Said Stella "I'm the one who has to live in this building. At least you won't be haunted by the images every time you walk past that closet. How could they just do it on the floor like that. The closet is filthy."

"Please! Danny had sex up a tree once. I don't think he was bothered about where they were."

"Ok, first off, A TREE! Come on that has to be physically impossible and second off…you're probably right."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay quickly got up once Flack and Stella closed the door. They rolled up the rug, put it back in the corner, then began to redress. They were just finishing putting their jackets on. They gave each other a smile and Danny gave Lindsay a soft kiss.

"Well Messer, that was fun." Said Lindsay, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yeah. And a little embarrassing, but hey, who cares?"

"Well I think Flack and Stella are going to have that mental image stuck in their heads for a long time." She said

Danny gave a chuckle and put his hand on the door knob.

"Well, now it's time to face them." He said, opening the door.

Both Danny and Lindsay walked out the room hand in hand. They had huge smiles and seemed to be a lot happier.

"Hi guy's!" Said Lindsay, very cheerfully. "You wanna go get a drink with us?"

Both Flack and Stella stood up.

"Actually Lind's" began Stella "I'm gonna go upstairs and phone my...Grandma."

"Yeah." Said Flack "And I'm going home and read the Bible. See ya."

And with that both Stella and Flack ran down the hallway and out of sight.

"The took that better than I thought." Said Danny, he and Lindsay making their way down the hall.

* * *

The next day at work wasn't as uncomfortable as the four friends thought it would be. Danny and Lindsay sat in their shared office talking.

"Do you think Flack and Stella are doing it?" asked Danny

"I don't know, never thought about it, but I know one way we'll be able to find out." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Oooh, I love your ideas."

* * *

Stella and Lindsay were walking down the hallway's of the lab, talking.

"Stella, I have something you must see!" said an excited Lindsay

"Ok Lindsay, I'm coming."

They came to a stop outside a closet.

"What the hell are you up to?" asked Stella

Lindsay just smiled, opened the door and threw her in.

"Pay back's a bitch, isn't it?" she called through to Stella.

At that moment Danny came up to her.

"Did I mention how much I love your ideas?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

"Stella." Came the voice of Flack "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Lindsay pushed me in here."

"You had it lucky. Messer knocked me out and I woke up in here."

Stella fumbled around for light switch. She soon found it and turned it on. What they saw shocked them. Golf clubs, a small shelf with cans of paint and varnish on it and an old rug, rolled up in the corner. Taped to the door was a note.

"_Hey guy's, sorry about this but we have to do it. You have everything in there that we had, apart from the condoms. Enjoy yourself. We'll make sure to knock on the door before we open it later on today. From Danny and Lindsay xx"_

Stella groaned. Flack just smiled.

"So, you wanna enjoy your self Stella?" asked Flack, holding up the protection.

Stella just smiled.

"Fine, but I want the lights off."

And with that, she turned off the lights and the met in a soft embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter. Should I continue? Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's, and thanks to skilletswhispers06** **for beta-ing this fic for me ;D

* * *

**

A few weeks later, Danny and Lindsay had made up completely. There were no arguments. They talked a lot about what had happened, and they had also set some ground rules about their new relationship.

One day, Lindsay stood looking into her floor length mirror with a puzzled look on her face. Danny walked in and saw her.

"You ok, Linds?" he asked, while looking through a drawer for a clean t-shirt.

"Do you think my boobs are bigger?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"My boob's. Do you think they're getting bigger?"

Danny walked up and faced her. He looked at her boobs for a minute and then met her eye's.

"They're a little bigger, but not by much." He put on his clean t-shirt.

"My bra feels tighter." She said. Danny just smiled.

"Listen, Flack and I are going out for some lunch, you wanna come?"

Lindsay groaned and lay down on the bed.

"Ugh, no. I'm feeling a little sick. You go ahead with out me." She said.

"Okay." He gave her a quick kiss and headed out.

She lay in bed smiling. She was really tired and decided that a nice sleep would help, but first, she had to go to the toilet and be sick.

* * *

After emptying her stomach contents, Lindsay decided to call Stella and see if she wanted to come over, her nap could wait. Fortunately she was free. Lindsay waited about 20 minutes before she heard a knock on her door. She got up from her cross legged position on the floor and answered it.

"Hey Stell. Come in." she moved to the side and Stella entered.

"Hey Linds. How are you?"

"I feel a little sick." She replied, taking her old position on the floor. Stella followed her actions.

"Poor you." Said Stella with a fake pout.

"I also think I'm putting on weight." She said, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"What do you mean?!" asked Stella, a little confused "You look great."

"My boobs are getting bigger, and they haven't grown since I was18."

Stella laughed. "Maybe you're pregnant." She joked, taking one of Lindsay's cookies.

Lindsay just laughed along. Yeah, like**_ she _**could be pregnant. That's a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter. I know it was a little short, but I felt that I should leave it there. I also Haven't updated any of my stories because Fanfiction is being a pain, thanks Amy for tell me how to update. You're awesome. Everyone read her stories! Please R&R ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews. It means a lot. Also thanks to ****skilletswhispers06**** for beta-ing this for me. This story is more popular than I thought. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, and thanks to everyone who has just read :o)

* * *

**

It was around 2am, and both Danny and Lindsay were in bed. Danny was fast asleep, but Lindsay was wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about what Stella had said to her earlier that day.

_"What if I am pregnant?" _she asked herself _"Would I be a good mom? Of course not. I killed my hamster by feeding it chocolate. Would Danny be a good father? I think if I had to hire a babysitter, I would have to hire one for Danny as well…I'm not pregnant, but we didn't use protection in that closet." _Lindsay sat up in bed _"Oh my gosh! I conceived a baby in a closet!!" _

"Danny." Said Lindsay, shaking him a little.

"5 more minutes, Mom." He said, turning over.

Lindsay picked up a slipper from the floor and hit him over the head with it.

"Ow." He said, sitting up and rubbing his whacked head.

"Oh good, you're up." Said Lindsay with a smile "Do you wanna talk about some stuff?"

"Lindsay. It's 2:05 in the morning. No." he lay back down and shut his eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said.

Danny automatically sat up.

"I'm awake."

* * *

Danny stared at Lindsay. He was gob smacked. She couldn't be pregnant, because in order to be pregnant, she has to have sex…which they do…a lot, but unprotected sex…which they did. Danny's eye's went wide. He got up out of bed and began to pace the bedroom.

"Pr- preg -…PREGNANT!" He stuttered.

Lindsay nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"Uh-huh." She said.

Danny looked at her again.

"What if you are pregnant?" he asked, a little more calmly.

"Well, I'll carry him for nine month's. Probably kill myself while trying to squeeze him out…and the rest is up to you!" she said the last bit cheerfully

Danny gave her a look saying 'seriously'.

"Danny. If I'm pregnant, I want to keep the baby. I'll make an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow. Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I woke you."

Danny nodded and climbed back into bed. He gave Lindsay a kiss as she snuggled up closer to him. His eye's were just about to close when;

"Wait!" he cried "Does that mean I can't have sex with you for nine months?! I can hardly go nine days!"

Lindsay just smiled and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day, Lindsay and Danny were sitting in the small room with the doctor. Lindsay had just been looked over and was waiting to hear the news.

"So." Began Lindsay "am I?"

The doctor looked up at her.

"I'm happy to say…congratulations, Miss Monroe. You'll have a hopefully healthy baby in nine months."

Both Danny and Lindsay smiled. They stood up and gave each other a hug. The doctor handed them a leaflet which read _'So you've ruined your life.'

* * *

_

**A/N: I know, quite short again, but please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Hope you're all enjoying the story. **

**Also, Thanks to ****skilletswhispers06**** for the beta :o)

* * *

**

The next day at work, Danny and Lindsay entered with a slight skip in their step. Lindsay went off to find Stella, leaving Danny, who was kinda freaking people out by how cheery he was. He was saying 'hi' to people he didn't even know, smiling at everyone he walked past and just acting very happy. He entered the break room to find Flack sitting with Hawkes and Mac, drinking coffee.

"Hello everyone."! He said, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down "How is everyone today?"

"Fine." They all replied, a little confused by Danny's behaviour.

"I feel great!" replied Danny "Do you know what, I love work, I am having such a great day. Even this horrible coffee taste's better."

"Uh, Danny," began Hawkes "Are you on something? How many cups of coffee have you _had_ this morning?"

"None… a little…six cups." He replied, very quickly. Not only was he happy, he was very jittery.

Mac just rolled his eye's. Flack put his hands on his friends shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Danny." He began, talking slowly "I think you need some help."

"No Flack man. That's where you're wrong." He was talking very fast still "See yesterday I got some really, really, really good news. Yeah. Really good news!"

"Well slow down and tell us." Said Mac with a slight chuckle.

"Ok, well the other night there, Lindsay and I were in bed and she suddenly woke me up wanting to talk." He still wasn't slowing down "So we sat and talked and then she tells me that she could be pregnant. We went to the doctors and he said that in 9 months we're going to be parents!!!"

Flack, Hawkes and Mac sat wide eyed. Not only by the great news, but the fact that Danny had said all that in one breath.

"Parents!?" asked Hawkes "Danny you do realise that you broke the head of my nieces baby doll?"

"Yeah, but that thing was creepy and it wouldn't open it's eye's."

Mac just shook his head "This baby is going to need a therapist before his first birthday, but apart from that, congratulations."

"Yeah man." Said Flack, slapping him on the back.

"Congrats." Said Hawkes.

* * *

Soon came a big SQUEE from outside. All four men got up and ran out into the hallway to see Stella and Lindsay jumping up and down, holding hands and screaming. 

"How many cups of coffee have _they _had this morning?" asked Hawkes to no one in particular.

"I'm having a baby! I'm having a baby!" cried Lindsay in a sing-song voice.

They just screamed again and began to hug. Soon lot's of techs had gathered in the hall, and were clapping, congratulating Lindsay on the good news.

"Wait a minute." Said Stella, suddenly stopping "You don't know anything about babies."

"Stell, I've got nine months to learn, I mean, how hard can it be. They sleep, they eat and they poop. See, simple."

But Lindsay was soon going to realise, that babies, weren't as simple as she hoped.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guy's think? Please R&R. Thanks. Do you know that if everyone who read a story, reviewd, then you would have hundreds of reviews, so I'm going to start and review every story I read :o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's, and thanks to ****skilletswhispers06 ****for the beta :o)

* * *

**

A couple of months had passed since Lindsay and Danny had found out they were going to be parents, and within those few months, Lindsay had gone from stick thin, to the size of a house. She and Danny sat on the sofa in the living room, watching T.V. They had a doctor's appointment to go to in a couple of hours.

"I hate being pregnant." blurted out Lindsay. "I can't see the T.V passed my freakishly large belly."

"It's strange that you're so big, and only being 3 months pregnant." stated Danny.

"I swear, if it's twins, Messer, I'll kill you."

* * *

Later on, Danny and Lindsay sat in the doctors office, after seeing the ultrasound.

"So, Doc." began Lindsay, "Care telling me if I'm having a baby or an elephant? Because I don't think it's this common to be this big. Is it twins, please tell me it's not twins."

The doctor gave a light chuckle.

"It's not twins, Miss Monroe." He said. Lindsay and Danny both gave a sigh of relief

"It's triplets."

"Say what now!?" cried Danny. "We only ordered one. One baby…one."

"Well, I'm afraid pregnancies don't work that way, Mr Messer." said the doctor, trying to hold back a laugh.

By this time, Lindsay was trying to get up off the bed.

"What's wrong, Linds?" asked Danny.

"You better run, cause I'm going to do more than kill you."

* * *

After meeting with the doctor, Danny and Lindsay thought it would be best to tell the team the news. They walked into the lab, Lindsay not looking very happy, and entered the break room to find everyone there.

"Well," began Flack, "If it isn't Danny and Big Fatty Boom-Boom."

He was soon brought out his fit of laughter by Lindsay throwing the waste paper basket at him.

"What's wrong, Linds?" asked Stella, sitting her pregnant friend down "Did Danny beat you at Uno again?"

Lindsay looked over at her with a slight glare.

"No." she finally said "I'm pregnant."

"Well we know that." Said Flack, rubbing his head where the basket that she had thrown at him hit.

"I'm pregnant with triples, you dumb-ass." spat Lindsay.

Everyone's eyes went wide, and their jaw's dropped.

"Tri…triplets?" questioned Stella.

All Lindsay did was nod. There was then silence for a while, but Flack decided to break that.

"Man, Messer," he began, "How many times did you do it in that closet?"

Stella and Mac had to hold Lindsay down, to keep her from hitting him.

"You wait till I'm thin again, Flack, cause I swear you'll be in a lot of pain."

He gulped and moved to the other side of the room where he felt a little safer.

* * *

The days passed by, and Lindsay was still working, but only in the lab. She wasn't allowed out to crime scenes. She and Danny were working on a multiple homicide, and were thankful that they had a suspect in custody. They were heading down to the interrogation, Lindsay in a much better mood than the other day.

The suspect, Kyle Spence, sat in the dark room, fiddling with his thumbs, but looking very clam. He looked up when he saw Danny and Lindsay walk in.

"Whoa." He said with a chuckle.

Danny and Lindsay exchanged a quick glance with each other and sat down.

"Why did you do it?" asked Lindsay, getting straight into business.

"I didn't do nothing." He said. "You however, look as if you've been getting up to a _lot _of things." He turned to look at Danny "I'm guessing you're the father."

"Answer the question Kyle." said Lindsay.

"I did." He said defensively.

"Yeah, Kyle," began Danny, "But we want something called 'the truth'. That's when you tell a story the way it actually happened."

"I'm not saying another thing without my lawyer present." He said with a smug grin.

"Don't make me sit on you." said Lindsay. "Cause it will take the cleaning crew about four weeks to try and dig you out of the ground."

"She will do it, by the way, buddy." Said Danny.

Kyle began to look around the room nervously. He had two options. 1. Tell the truth, and 2. Don't tell the truth, and get sat on by a very pregnant lady.

"Well, this is what really happened." He began.

That must have been the easiest interrogation ever.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, and sorry for the huge delay in the update.**

**Also, thanks to Alicia ( skilletswhispers06) for the beta**

* * *

The months seemed to pass by rather slowly. They were filled with crying, screaming, laughing, and more screaming, but it was now the ninth month in Lindsay's pregnancy, and boy was she happy. 

She sat on the sofa, watching T.V, or at least trying to. She couldn't see past her stomach very well.

"Oh, I hate being fat." She complained.

Danny, who was sitting with her just smiled. She looked so damn cute when she was upset.

"This is your fault you know." spat Lindsay, shifting on the couch

"My fault!" cried Danny "How the hell was it my fault!?"

"Well, I don't see me producing any sperm, so…."

Danny just sat back in a huff. Lindsay was winning nearly every argument they had, and he _hated _it.

* * *

Things remained quiet between the two, until Lindsay winced in pain. She moved slightly, but soon got comfortable again, so Danny didn't take any concern. But she soon screamed, clutching her stomach and the arm of the couch. 

"What's wrong?" asked Danny, getting up in a panic

"I think the babies are coming!" she cried, as she felt another surge of pain "OW! GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT!"

She continued to cry in pain, as Danny helped her up. He had no clue what he was supposed to do!

'_Call Stella!' _he thought.

Leaving Lindsay standing in the living room in pain, like an idiot, he ran to the phone and called Stella.

"_Bonasera." _came the friendly voice of his co-worker

"Stella, Lindsay's in pain!" he cried "What do I do!?"

"_Danny!" she cried "For crying out loud take her to the hospital! It's not rocket science!"_

"Good idea." He said "Meet me there!"

With that he hung up, and took hold of Lindsay, guiding her out of the apartment. She grabbed onto his hand, making his fingers go a horrible purple colour.

"I think you're breaking my fingers!" he said

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you!" she said sarcastically "Now hurry up and get the damn car!"

* * *

Danny and Lindsay sat in the car, and of course they got stuck in the biggest traffic jam of the millennium. 

"Please Danny, please hurry up!" whined Lindsay.

"Linds, I'm going as fast as I can, I can't do a 'Moses' and part the cars."

"Have you tried?!" she cried as more pain came.

Her water had burst about 30 minutes ago, and she was sure that the babies would be coming soon.

"Do something please!" she begged

"Like what!?" questioned Danny.

With this Lindsay leaned over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I don't care if you have to run to the hospital and personally get a doctor yourself, I need someone now!"

Danny just nodded in fear, and got out of the car. He felt suicidal standing on the road looking for help.

He took out his cell, and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My girlfriend is in labor, and we are stuck in a traffic jam!"

* * *

After making the call, Danny got back into the car, where Lindsay had sweat covering her. She had tears in her eye's and was finding it really hard to focus. Danny took her hand in his and squeezed it. 

"Lindsay, we'll get to the hospital. I promise. I just called 911, and an ambulance is on it's way. Ok?"

Lindsay nodded, and held her stomach as more pain came. Soon the pain faded, and Danny just squeezed her hand even more. Lindsay felt that now was the right time to tell him how she was feeling…emotionally that is.

"Danny." She said, her voice hoarse "I really want to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"When we met, I hated you. I really did hate you, but we became friends and then best friends, and now we're having 3 babies together. I just want to tell you… that I love you. You've always been there for me, and I feel really thankful."

Danny just smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such the short chapter, but please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews,Also, thanks to Alicia (skilletswhispers06) for the beta :o)**

* * *

Lindsay and Danny just sat in the car. The traffic wasn't moving at all, and Lindsay was beginning to fear that the ambulance wouldn't be able to reach them. She was still crying, and of course in a lot of pain. Danny felt so helpless, knowing that this pain he couldn't take away. 

"Why aren't they here yet?" cried Lindsay softly. "Please Danny, call the hospital, and ask if an ambulance is on it's way."

Danny nodded, took out his phone and called the hospital.

* * *

After speaking with the less than friendly receptionist, Danny hung up. 

"Linds, they said that the ambulance left, so I'm going to go out and see if I can see it. Ok?"

"But Danny" she said "There are trucks and everything out there. You'll never see past them."

Danny took a deep sigh.

"Don't kill me for what I'm about to do." He said.

Without saying another word of filing her in on what he was about to do, Danny got out the car, and walked in front of it. Lindsay's eyes went wide when she saw him climb onto the hood, and walk across it, coming to a halt on the roof.

"Danny." growled Lindsay to herself. "You so much as scratch my car and I will make your life a living hell."

* * *

Danny stood on top of the car, looking around for any sign of an ambulance. The sound of car horns blaring was deafening, and every now and then, he could hear a cry from inside his car. He was giving up any hope in finding the ambulance, but soon he saw the blue flashing lights in the distance. Feeling a bit of relief, he jumped down from the hood of the car, and opened the drivers door. 

"Linds." he said "I can see the ambulance, I'm just going to go get them, ok?"

Lindsay nodded, her pain becoming more severe.

"Hurry!" she cried.

* * *

Danny took off, running in and out of cars, and dodging people who were crossing the road. The ambulance was very far away, and once approaching it, Danny started pounding on the doors. One of the paramedics got out to speak to him. 

"Are you the guy who called, saying his girlfriend was in a labor?" he asked, getting a kit and blankets ready.

"Yeah." said Danny out of breath "She's just up here."

With that, all the paramedics, a doctor and Danny ran back up to the car, where Lindsay was screaming in pain.

"Hi, Lindsay." said the female Doctor. "My name's Dr. Heather."

She smiled, and crawled further into the car. Lindsay took her seatbelt off, and tried to scoot closer to Dr. Heather, but was over come by pain. Danny just stood and watched.

"There is no way we can get you to the hospital in time." said Dr. Heather, snapping on some gloves. "We'll get the windows in the car covered up, and get you ready for delivering."

"WHAT!" cried both Danny and Lindsay in unison.

"I can't have my babies in the streets of New York!" cried Lindsay "I just can't!"

"Sorry Lindsay, there's nothing we can do." She turned to the paramedics who began to cover the windows with blankets.

"Aww," came the sound of a teenage male from the car next to them. "Why you covering up the nice view?"

The four boys he was with began to laugh. Danny just turned to face him.

"Hey!" he cried "Asswipe! do you want me to drag you out of that hunk a junk you call a car and kick your ass in front of all your friends?"

The boy went silent, but kept a smug grin on his face. Danny just turned back to Lindsay, who was propped and ready for delivering the babies.

"Oh I was wrong!" cried the boy again. "Looks like now we have the better view!"

Without another word, Danny walked over to the boy's car, and pulled him out through the open window. Quite easily I might add. Danny grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pinned him against the car. The boy was obviously frightened.

"You think I was joking about kicking your ass?" asked Danny with a chuckle. "Now what do you say?"

"I…I'm sorry!" said the frightened boy.

"Thank you, now make yourself useful and piss off." The boy nodded, and ran down the road onto the street, leaving his friends in the car.

* * *

Lindsay had been pushing for quite a while now, and their first baby was nearly out. 

"Just give me one more big push, Lindsay." Said Dr. Heather "One more big push and you can hold your baby."

Lindsay took in a big breath, and then began to push. She pushed and pushed until the sound of a baby crying could be heard. She fell back sighing, and breathing heavily. She looked up to see Dr. Heather wrapping the little bundle up in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy." She said with a smile "You have a boy!"

Lindsay smiled, and took hold of her little boy before she had to push again.

"My little boy." She said with a smile, and tears in her eyes. "We have a little boy!"

Danny was smiling at the sight in front of him, and was soon smiling even more when his little boy was handed to him.

"You ready to push again?" asked Dr. Heather with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Lindsay.

* * *

Later that night, once the traffic had moved, and Lindsay was taken to the hospital, she sat in her room with Danny and their two little boys and little girl. 

"They're beautiful." said Lindsay, smiling and crying.

Soon there was a knock on the door, and Stella, Mac, Flack, Hawkes and Peyton came in. Stella and Peyton cooed when they saw the three little babies lying on a cushion that was sitting on Lindsay's lap.

"Oh my goodness, Lindsay." said Peyton "Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Yeah." she said, looking at her babies again.

"What're their names?" asked Stella, sitting on her other side.

"That's Ben," She said pointing to the eldest of the babies. "This little guy is Rory, and the little girl is Kelly."

The team just gathered round, each holding the babies until they were shooed by the nurse. Lindsay and Danny couldn't be happier. They were finally a proper family.

* * *

**A/N; So what did you guys think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
